The principles embodied in hand-held portable electric tools are well known. Essentially they include a housing for the electric motor and the appurtenant elements for supplying and controlling the electrical energy needed to supply the electric motor. Usually such control means are located in the hollow handle which is usually of the pistol grip type, the main body being occupied by the electric motor. Such electric control means usually encompasses a separate switch with which there is operatively associated an actuating trigger and frequently a lateral locking pushbutton to retain the tool in its energized state when desirable. Suitable and necessary linkages are supplied to make it possible to operate the tool.
The trigger switch arrangement just mentioned is usually a separate component of the tool which is usually mounted on means located internally of the handle. Likewise electric terminal blocks as receivers of electricity from an outside source of electricity are necessary. But these too must also be suitably mounted internally of the hollow handle. Additionally, the assemblies for supplying electricity to the commutator of the electric motor must also be suitably mounted. Any additional speed control electronics such as a thyristor must be accounted for within internal mounting means of the hollow handle. Finally, all of these stated electrical components require suitable wiring one from the other. In the conventional arrangement, the trigger switch too must be wired into the tool and somehow mounted into the tool body often with screws or other fastening means. The assembly of the switch into the tool body requires additional assembly time and effort.